Olivia Munn
| birth_place = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, U.S. | occupation = | yearsactive = 2004–present | alma_mater = University of Oklahoma }} Lisa Olivia Munn (born July 3, 1980) is an American actress, model, and activist. She began her professional career in television journalism before becoming an actress. In 2006, Munn starred as Mily Acuna on the series Beyond the Break. She co-hosted Attack of the Show! from 2006 to 2010 and was a correspondent on The Daily Show from 2010 to 2011. Munn has also had supporting roles in various films and television series since 2004. She played the character Sloan Sabbith on the television series The Newsroom from 2012 to 2014, and has appeared in the films Magic Mike (2012), the horror film Deliver Us from Evil (2014), the comedy Mortdecai (2015), and X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) as Psylocke. In 2017, she provided the voice of Koko in The Lego Ninjago Movie, and also had a lead role on the History Channel series Six (2017). Early life Lisa Olivia Munn was born July 3, 1980 in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Her father, Winston Barrett Munn, is an American of English, Irish and German descent. Her mother, Kimberly Schmid, was born and raised in Vietnam and is of Chinese descent. Her mother fled to Oklahoma as a Vietnamese refugee in 1975 after the Vietnam War. After college, her mother married Winston. When Munn was two years old, her parents divorced and her mother remarried to a member of the United States Air Force. Although the family relocated many times, Munn was predominantly raised on Yokota Air Base near Tachikawa in Tokyo, Japan, where her stepfather was stationed. She has said that her stepfather was "verbally abusive" and demeaning. Munn has two brothers, John, a physicist, and James, a custom motorcycle shop owner. She also has a sister named Sara, who is a lawyer. . Her mother and stepfather divorced when Munn was a teenager, and she moved back to Oklahoma with her mother, where she attended Putnam City North High School for her junior and senior years of high school. After graduating, Munn attended the University of Oklahoma, where she earned a B.A. in journalism with a minor in Japanese and dramatic arts. Career 2004–2009: Beginnings After graduating, she became an intern at the NBC affiliate in Tulsa,"Olivia Munn & Sam Roberts on News Room, Magic Mike, Nude Scene, Leaving G4, & more". YouTube. June 27, 2013. Retrieved August 25, 2013. and later moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. In 2004, Munn interned at Fox Sports Networks and worked as a sideline reporter for college football and women's basketball. She has gone on to say that she disliked the experience, explaining, "I was trying to be something I wasn't, and that made me really uncomfortable on live TV." Soon after she moved to Los Angeles, Munn was cast in a small role in the direct-to-video horror film Scarecrow Gone Wild. She appeared in rock band Zebrahead's music video for their song "Hello Tomorrow" as the love interest of the lead singer Justin Mauriello. Retrieved 6 December 2008. Munn also appeared in National Lampoon's Strip Poker, which was filmed at Hedonism II, a naturist resort in Negril, Jamaica, with Kato Kaelin. The films aired on DirecTV and In Demand pay-per-view. In late 2005, Munn began her role as teen surfer Mily Acuna over two seasons of the television drama Beyond the Break on The N network. She enjoys surfing and continues to practice the sport. She originally auditioned for the role of Kai Kealoha, but the producers wanted a "local girl". She also appeared in the film The Road to Canyon Lake. In 2006, Munn moved on to the G4 network, where she began co-hosting Attack of the Show! with Kevin Pereira on 10 April. She replaced departing host Sarah Lane. The network, devoted to the world of video games and the video games lifestyle, was at first hesitant to hire Munn. Although she admits video games were her "weak point", she was confident in her technical knowledge."Playboy after hours – babe of the month" (February 2007) Playboy, as seen in: . On the show, Munn was featured with journalist Anna David in a segment called "In Your Pants", which deals with sex and relationship questions from viewers. While working on Attack of the Show!, Munn hosted Formula D, a now defunct program about American drift racing, and an online podcast called Around the Net, formerly known as The Daily Nut, for G4. Munn left Attack of the Show! in December 2010 and was replaced by Candace Bailey. Munn appeared in the Rob Schneider film Big Stan (2007). She played Schneider's character's receptionist Maria. Munn had a significant role in the horror film Insanitarium in which she played a nurse at an insane asylum. 2010–present: Breakthrough '' Women of the Year Awards]] She had roles in the films Date Night (2010) and Iron Man 2 (2010). Robert Downey, Jr. praised Munn for her improvisation skills and led the crew in a round of applause. Munn hosted Microsoft's Bing-a-thon, an advertisement on Hulu for the Microsoft search-engine Bing, on 8 June 2009, alongside Jason Sudeikis. Munn appeared in ABC Family's Greek, portraying Cappie's love interest, Lana. In May 2010, NBC announced that Munn would star on the television series Perfect Couples. The half-hour romantic comedy premiered on January 20, 2011. The series was cancelled before it completed its first season run. On June 3, 2010, Munn debuted in her new role as a correspondent on Comedy Central's The Daily Show. Her hiring prompted criticism from Irin Carmon of Jezebel, who questioned Munn's credentials and said the show's production was sexist for hiring Munn, whom Carmon said was a sex symbol. Carmon said Munn's hiring was a perpetuation of the show production office's history as a male-dominated atmosphere marginalizing and alienating to women. A group of thirty-two female Daily Show production staff members said Carmon's piece was inaccurate and misinformed. Munn said that Carmon's assertion was an insult both to her and to the rest of the Daily Show staff.Abrams-Maidenberg, Teri et al. (June 2010) Hepola, Sarah (July 7, 2010). "Olivia Munn: 'I'm easy to hate. I get it'" . Salon.com. Retrieved July 12, 2010. She went on to appear in 16 more episodes as a correspondent, with TV Guide naming her signature segment "Tiger Mothering," in which she mocked the high expectations of Chinese mothers, in part by interviewing her own mother. s coolest Graduates |journal=TV Guide|pages=21–22|issn=0039-8543}} Her last episode as a correspondent aired September 2, 2011. She returned for a brief segment in host Jon Stewart's final show on August 6, 2015. In 2010, Munn guest-starred on NBC's comedy-drama Chuck as a CIA agent. In 2011, Munn appeared in the comedy film I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) as Momo. In 2012, Munn had a leading role in The Babymakers, a minor role in Freeloaders, and appeared in Magic Mike, directed by Steven Soderbergh. She played Sloan Sabbith on HBO's drama series The Newsroom. She also appeared as Angie, Nick's stripper girlfriend, in three episodes in Season Two of FOX's sitcom New Girl. Munn served as a correspondent in "True Colors," the May 12, 2014 episode of the Showtime documentary series Years of Living Dangerously, in which she interviewed Washington State Governor Jay Inslee about his efforts to reduce CO2 emissions in his home state. As of June 2014, Munn has been hired as the main promoter of Proactiv acne cleanser products starring in several commercials and one infomercial for the product. The commercials show Munn experiencing acne herself. Since January 2015, she has been the voice of the character Phoebe Callisto on the Disney Junior animated series Miles from Tomorrowland. In 2016, Munn was cast as Elizabeth Braddock / Psylocke (one of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen) in X-Men: Apocalypse. She also had a starring role in the television series Six as a CIA operative and appeared on Season 13 of America's Got Talent as a guest judge in the season's second Judge Cuts episode. In print at the 2014 WonderCon]] Munn has appeared in advertising campaigns for Nike, Pepsi and Neutrogena. She appeared on the Fall 2006 cover of Foam magazine in September, in Men's Edge magazine in August, and was featured in a pictorial in Complex in November 2006, where she later became a columnist. In February 2007, she appeared as "Babe of the Month" in a non-nude pictorial in Playboy magazine. She discusses this shoot in her book Suck it, Wonder Woman.Hess, Amanda (June 30, 2010). "Consent and Manipulation in Olivia Munn's Playboy Shoot" . Washington City Paper. Retrieved June 6, 2012. Munn also appeared in the July/August 2007 issue of Men's Health. In September 2007, she was featured in the Italian Vanity Fair for their "Hot Young Hollywood" Issue. Munn appeared in the Winter/Spring 2009 issue of Men's Health Living. She was featured as the cover girl for the July/August 2009 issue of Playboy, and later on the cover of the January 2010 and February 2011 issues of Maxim. Munn appears on the cover of the January 2012 issue of FHM magazine. She was voted #2 by readers on Maxim s list of their Hot 100 Women of 2012. Munn's book Suck It, Wonder Woman: The Misadventures of a Hollywood Geek ( ) was released on July 6, 2010. In a review for Time Out New York, Olivia Giovetti said that the book offers glimpses into Munn's life, but does not go into depth. Charity work In 2011, Munn teamed up with Dosomething.org's Green Your School Challenge. She was a spokesperson for the campaign by filming a PSA regarding the challenge, and sat on the panel of judges that evaluated the entries. Munn helped PETA with a campaign that ultimately freed a sick elephant from a touring circus. Her blog for The Huffington Post''Munn, Olivia (November 21, 2011). "Sarah Cannot Wait Another Day" . ''The Huffington Post. Retrieved June 6, 2012. was credited with encouraging fans to contact the USDA on the elephant's behalf.Daily Dish (November 29, 2011). "Olivia Munn Celebrates After Ailing Elephant Is Saved" . San Francisco Chronicle Retrieved June 6, 2012. Munn posed for PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaign in April 2010,FITSNews (April 28, 2010). "Olivia Munn Wants Elephants To Run Free" . fitsnews.com. Retrieved January 13, 2012."Olivia Munn Combats Circus Cruelty" . PETA. Retrieved January 13, 2011. and again in January 2012. In February 2013, Munn fronted a PETA release of new footage showing cruelty to animals in Chinese fur farms. Personal life Munn was in a relationship with Aaron Rodgers from 2014 to 2017. In regard to her faith and work in Deliver Us from Evil, Munn has said that "I didn't believe in the supernatural before this movie." However, the viewing of footage from the New York City Police Department of real-life exorcisms changed her mind, and she has stated that "I'm a full believer now." Munn is a black belt in taekwondo. In November 2017, Munn accused film director Brett Ratner of repeatedly sexually harassing her over a period of several years. Filmography Film Television Music videos Bibliography * References Further reading * External links * * * * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Actresses from Oklahoma City Category:Actresses from Tokyo Category:American actresses of Chinese descent Category:American models of Chinese descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American expatriates in Japan Category:Female models from Oklahoma Category:American film actresses Category:American memoirists Category:American television actresses Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actresses Category:American writers of Chinese descent Category:Cosplayers Category:Military brats Category:University of Oklahoma alumni Category:Writers from Oklahoma City Category:Women memoirists Category:Sasuke (TV series) contestants Category:American female taekwondo practitioners Category:Eurasian Americans Category:American women non-fiction writers Category:Actresses of German descent Category:Actresses of British descent